


Doubts

by digthewriter



Series: Pendragons At Work [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin woke up in the morning fully dressed and an arm wrapped around his waist.  Does he really want to pursue a relationship with Arthur? He has doubts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubts

Merlin opened his eyes and groggily took in his surroundings. He was in his bedroom, so nothing new there, but it was really really hot and he was still dressed from last night's clothes. Plus, there was an arm snaked around his waist. 

_Arthur_. 

Arthur had come over last night after he'd been parked outside Merlin's flat for a while. They'd talked on the phone and then Merlin had invited him in. 

Arthur had promised him a shag but they'd just stayed up most of the night talking, and then, Merlin reckoned, eventually fell asleep fully dressed. 

It was a great date. Was it a date? Were he and Arthur dating? 

They had had a very long history of mistrust and anguish, and now, after all this time was he really just going to forgive Arthur. Believe him. Trust him? 

What was Merlin waiting for? He wondered. He already knew that Arthurs father, Merlin's boss, was alright with the two of them becoming a thing. He actually wanted it--which really surprised Merlin. 

Uther Pendragon never approved of anything when it came to Arthur, but his approval was evident when Arthur decided to pursue Merlin. 

Merlin sighed. His skin was itchy and his clothes were beginning to feel too tight. He needed to get out of them as soon as possible. He slithered away from Arthur's embrace and stood up off the bed without waking Arthur up. 

He decided a shower was in order. Perhaps by the time he'd come out of the bathroom, he would be more relaxed and deal with Arthur being there. He watched Arthur sleep on his bed for a moment before leaving his bedroom. He towered over the man that had always seemed like such a giant to him. Arthur slept peacefully; his blond hair brushing over his forehead. If Merlin didn't know any better he would have thought that Arthur was a gentle soul. There was nothing gentle about Arthur. 

Merlin remembered the night before. They hadn't _just_ talked. Arthur had kissed him, rough; his hands were grabby and needy and he was demanding. But he also pulled off Merlin when things had become too heated. It was either that he didn't really want Merlin or maybe he didn't want to give Merlin the wrong impression. 

He hoped for the latter. 

_Alright. Stop watching him like a creep and go and take a shower_.


End file.
